Don't Take The Girl
by Chemical 30
Summary: Mikey's and Alicia's relationship all started that one fateful fishing trip. Cute one-shot based on the song Don't Take The Girl by Tim McGraw. Characters: Mikey Way, Alicia Simmons


**The Title/Story is inspired by the song Don't Take the Girl by Tim McGraw**

Eight year old Mikey Way put his small fishing pole in the trunk of his dad's car. Donald put his pole and the large tackle box in it as well before walking over to his youngest son. Mikey was excited to have his dad all to himself today, no Gerard, no mom. Just him and his dad.

"Now Mikey, I want to tell you before she gets here that Alicia will be coming with us today. I know you don't want her to go but one day you'll change your mind. " Donald stated, Mikey's smile faltered.

"Couldn't we take Jimmy?" Mikey asked, "Or-or Johnny? Maybe even Gerard?" If Mikey had to share his dad with his dad he surely didn't want to share it with a girl. Donald chuckled and ruffled his son's hair.

"I already promised Alicia we would take her." Donald shrugged playfully.

"How about we take Frank? Ray? I think Bob said something about wanting to come with us one day?" Mikey continued to state names of his friends, all who happened to be boys.

"Sorry Mikes, but Alicia is coming with us today. Maybe we can take some of your friends another time yeah?" Donald beamed as Alicia entered the driveway.

"Please daddy, can't we take any boy in the world? Daddy please don't take the girl." Mikey begged but Donald just shook his head.

"Hi Mikey!" Alicia giggled. Her long black hair was pulled black into a French braid; her green eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Hey Alicia," Mikey mumbled before opening the car door and sliding into the front seat.

Alicia looked up at Donald, "Did I make him mad?"

Donald laughed and patted Alicia's shoulder, "No he's just grumpy right now, I'm sure he'll be better once we get to the lake."

*********Ten Years Later********

"I love you baby." Mikey smiled before kissing Alicia in the dark movie theater.

"I love you too," Alicia smiled. Mikey wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her close. Alicia rested her head in the crook of his neck, the sound of his breathing soothing her.

Mikey looked down at his beautiful girlfriend and grinned. He couldn't be happier. She was perfect for him, she made him laugh, she listened to him, and she understood him. He couldn't imagine life without her. He would do anything for her. He would give anything to make sure she was safe and happy. The movie ended and both of them exited the theater. Mikey kept his arm around her as they walked to their car.

Suddenly Alicia was ripped from Mikey's arm by a hooded man; she let out a loud scream. He held a gun to Alicia's forehead as Mikey advanced toward her. Mikey stopped dead in his tracks and eyed the gun with a horrified expression.

"If you do what I tell you there won't be any harm, now give me your money." The man growled.

Mikey fished out his wallet, "Here's my money, my credit cards, and you can have my whole wallet for all I care." Mikey handed the man his wallet, but he was satisfied yet. Mikey looked to Alicia who had tears streaming down her face. Mikey hurriedly took off the watch that clung to his wrist and threw it at the man, "Here's the watch my grandpa gave me."

The man looked at the keys in Mikey's hands, "You have a car?"

Mikey nodded quickly, handing over the keys to his car, "Here go give it a whirl. But please don't take the girl."

Mikey heard sirens approaching the parking lot, somebody witnessing the scene had called the police. The man pushed Alicia to Mikey, who enveloped her in his arms kissing the top of her head repeatedly. The man then accidently dropped Mikey's keys and took off running in the opposite direction.

"Mikey he took your grandfather's watch." Alicia cried, looking up at her boyfriend.

Mikey shook his head, "That doesn't matter. You're safe, that's all I care about."

********Five Years Later*********

"Mikey! Mikey!" Alicia screamed to her husband. Mikey rushed up the stairs, taking two steps at a time.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Mikey asked arriving at the room Alicia was in.

"My water broke! We need to go!" Alicia shouted.

"Oh shit…" Mikey muttered and escorted his wife down to the car grabbing his keys and wallet on the way out.

He drove quickly to the hospital, trying to get there as soon as he could. Once they arrived the nurses quickly whisked Alicia away in a wheelchair. Mikey followed closely behind. After about five hours the baby was ready to come out. Alicia screamed as she attempted to push the baby out. Mikey held her hand tightly.

"You're doing great baby! I love you so much." Mikey kissed Alicia's fingers.

"You're doing awesome; just give me one more big push." The doctor stated. Alicia let out one last scream.

Mikey heard the shrill cry of a baby, "It a boy," The doctor smiled.

The joyous moment was cut short when Alicia's heart monitor began to flat line. The doctor quickly handed the baby over to one of the nurses. "The baby's fine, but you'll need to leave. His mama's fading fast."

Mikey was pushed out of the room where Alicia was now receiving CPR. The nurses shut the door so Mikey could no longer see his wife. Mikey fell to his knees and looked up to the heavens.

"Take the very breath you gave me, take the heart from my chest, I'll gladly take her place if you let me. Make this my last request, God please don't take the girl." Mikey felt tears fall from his eyes. He knew it couldn't be Alicia's time. She was so young; she still had so much to offer the world. He didn't know if he'd be able to raise their son on his own. The doctor stepped out of the delivery room, a small smile on his face.

Mikey's daddy was taking him fishing when he was eight years old.


End file.
